Forbidden: A Sonadow Story
by xXx-Sonadow-xXx
Summary: I never thought I'd feel this way about him…Him…Of all people.. *My first Sonadow story. Sorry for the suckish..summary..Lemon in the later chapters.*   ***I Don't Own Any Sonic Charries. :3 Maybe alittle...Mpreg later?
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love: Sonadow Story

_I never thought I'd feel this way about him…Him…Of all people. My close friend. But I, I can't. They wouldn't accept it, especially not Amy. She'll be heartbroken._

Sonic shook the thoughts away as he looked up towards the star filled sky. His thoughts and feeling for a certain hedgehog were slowly growing. This was a secret he kept from him and his friends. At first, he didn't want to believe it but after giving it some thought. It was obvious. The azure hedgehog ran a hand through his quills then sat up, sighing. He didn't want to tell them. He didn't want to tell _Him_. But he had to trust someone… He had to get this off of his chest. Bu who can he go to? Defiantly not Amy…She'll rip kill him. Knuckles? No…He'll just laugh. Sonic flinched at such a thought. He wouldn't be able to stand that…Cream? No! She's too young and the fact she tells Amy everything would get him in trouble. Rouge? God no…She'll tell HIM…All's left is Tails. Sonic smiled to himself. Tails, his trustworthy, loyal friend…He'd listen and he won't tell anyone. With that, Sonic stood up, hoping his little buddy would be there to listen to his problem…and possibly help him solve it.

_I'm so confused. _Sonic thought. The wind blew through his quills as he ran towards Tails' Workshop. Sonic smiled at that. He enjoyed running. It always kept his mind off of things. But not today, just not today.

"Sonic!" Yelled an all-too-familar voice. Sonic skids to a stop and glanced over his shoulder, only to get tackled by no one other than Amy Rose. "Sonikku! I was so worried! You didn't call me today! Is everything alright? Where are you going?" The questions just kept coming as Amy clung onto Sonic for dear life as if she was going to lose him. This hurt Sonic, Physically and Emotionally, even thought he didn't love her like she thought he did. Sonic started to turn purple from the lack of oyxgen due to Amy's bear hug.

"A-Amy..I...can't breath..." Sonic studders out. He took in a deep breath when she finally let him go. Amy looked up at Sonic. She placed her hands on her hips, waoting for answers.

"I'm just heading over to Tails' today. Thats all..." Sonic said with his famous smile. Amy giggled.

"You should hang out with me more, Sonic. All you do is run, run, run and never spend any time with me!" Amy complaines. Sonic only rolled his eyes when Amy continued on and on about how she gets lonely and blah, blah blah. Sonic looked down at the pink female hedgehog. _She's so annoying! _Sonic thought.

"Gotta go Amy! Bye!" Sonic raced off. Amy blinked then crossed her arms over her chest.

Sonic finally arrived at Tails' Workshop. He walked in and looked around. "Tails? Buddy? You in?" He called. He heard a thud then a groan.

"I'm in the back, Sonic..." Tails called. He rubbed his head, for, he hit it while he was working on the X-Tornado. He crawled from under the ship and sat up, looking towards the backdoor as Sonic walked through it. "Hey, Sonic."

"Hey, Bud..." Sonic said softly. He looked alittle bervous and Tails saw this. Tails flicked his ear slightly before asking. "Sonic? Is something wrong?"

Sonic just sighs. "I..I don't know.." He started as he ran his finger through his quills. "I...I have feelings for someone..that isn't Amy..." He started to pace alittle. This concerned Tails. He's never seen Sonic so nervous...So Fidgety.

"Continue..." Tails said softly, watching his older brother.

"I...I have feelings for...S-Shadow..." Sonic studders, watching the ground. "I've had them for sometime now and...well...I don't know what to do! I don't know how the other would react! I don't even know how Shadow would react...I'm so confused...And..I just need advice..." He murmurs softly.

The fox stared at Sonic with a blank face then his mouth twitched slightly. He smiled. "Okay...so...you're gay. And..you're worred about what the others will say?" He asked. Sonic nods. "Sonic, they're your friends. They'll still be your friends wether you're gay or not. Thats not going to change." Tails said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now, go find Shadow and talk to him. You have to talk to him..." He orders.

Sonic bit his lip and nods. "Thank you Tails..." He said quickly before running of in search of Shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic ran off from Tails' Workshop, In search of Shadow. Over and over, Sonic thinks about what he's going to say to Shadow. He didn't was to be nervous around him. Not when he's about to spill his feelings to him. Shadow wouldn't take him seriously.

Shadow sat on a branch high up in the tree, looking up towards the sky. _The stars…look like the twinkle from Maria's eyes…. _He thought sadly. He looked back towards the ground and sighs. Nothing can make him forget that day that day that happened 50 years ago. The day his lost his best friend. It crushed him. This is one of the reasons Shadow won't get close to Sonic or anyone for that matter. He was scared that he was going to lose them. Shadow flicked his ear and looked around at the sound of rustling. He glanced down at the ground once again to see two emerald orbs looking up at him.

Sonic looked up towards Shadow. He looked…sad.

"Hey, Shadow…is something…wrong?" Sonic asked quietly but loud enough for Shadow to hear.

Shadow shrugs. "Yeah I'm fine. What do you want?" He mutters, glaring down at the azure hedgehog.

Sonic flinched and looked towards the ground. He runs his foot over a rock.

_Sonic? Nervous? Around me? _Shadow blinks at the thought as he watched Sonic. He jumped down from the tree, standing in front of him. "Well?" He asked.

"I….I want to talk to y-you about something…" Sonic said softly, looking up at Shadow.

Shadow again blinks. What did he want to him about? This was so odd but Shadow nods and crossed his arms over his chest. _He's…kinda…cute when he's nervous. Whoa wait… _Shadow shook the thought away before looking back down at Sonic. "Okay then….what is it?" He asked, slowly becoming impatient.

Sonic stared at the ground. "S-Shadow…I uh….I have feelings for…." He continued to watch the ground… "Y'know…It's best if I showed you than tell you…" He murmurs quickly.

Shadow didn't know what he meant until Sonic's lips met his. He was, surprised at Sonic's sudden action but he didn't dare to pull away. Shadow wraps his arm around Sonic's waist, deepening the kiss. Now it was Sonic's turn to be surprise. Shadow did have feelings for him. He gently pulled away and looked into those deep crimson orbs. He sighs softly. "Why…Why didn't you tell me this beforehand?" Sonic asked softly, lying his head on Shadow's chest.

"Because…I didn't want to get close to you…then…" Shadow stopped and closed his eyes. "Then lose you…"

Sonic looked up towards Shadow with big, sad eyes. "You'll never lose me…." He murmurs, kissing Shadow once again.

**That's it….for Now. Next chapter's on its way.**

**R And R :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow smiled, looking down at Sonic. "But…what about the others? What about that annoying pink hedgehog you call your friend?" He raised an eyebrow.

Sonic thinks for a moment. "We'll have to keep this to ourselves…It's for the best…." He whispers. Shadow nods slightly. He felt Sonic bury his face into his white tuff of fur. Sonic purred lightly as Shadow scratched the back of his ear. Shadow smiled. After all of these years, he was finally happy. Sonic didn't have to hide these feelings from his new lover anymore.

"I…I should get going…" Sonic said with a frown. "Amy's making go on a date with her…" He sighs, gently pulling away from Shadow. He looked up at him. "Meet me at my place around…10?" He asked, eyes begging. Shadow thinks for a moment then nods and at that moment, Sonic raced off into the distance. Shadow watched and sighs contently. He walked along the forest, thinking about Sonic. His Sonic.

-With Sonic—

Sonic stood outside of Amy's house, waiting for her to come out. Clearly, she wasn't ready, which annoyed Sonic. He was ready to take her to dinner then head back to Shadow.

Amy finally left the house, wearing a light blue dress, high heels and a light blue headband connected to a white rose. "Are you ready, my love?" She asked, pushing herself onto Sonic. Sonic rolled his eyes and looked down at Amy. He gently pushed her off of him then picked her up, heading towards the restaurant she picked out earlier. _Hopefully this ends well and she'll be out of my quills for awhile. _Sonic thought. He looked up towards the restaurant then sets Amy down. When we walked in, the waited showed us to our table. Sonic sat down after Amy sat, Amy sighs, happily. "This has to be a dream...I'm finally on a date…with the one I love…" She giggled after she spoke. Sonic forced a smile. When a waitress came up to the table, Sonic ordered first. He ordered his normal favorite: Chilidogs. Amy just rolled her eyes and ordered a salad. The two ate in silence. Amy did her best to try and start a conversation but Sonic would say either yes, no or just shrug. Soon enough, Sonic paid for everything then stood up, leaving the place with Amy right behind him.

"Sonikku" Amy murmurs, pinning him to a nearby wall. "What wrong?" She asked, planting her lips on his. Sonic quickly pulled away and slipped out of her grip.

"Amy…" Sonic said glancing back at her. "I have to tell you the truth…." He sighs. "I'm not…interested in you…" He watched the ground. "I'm sorry…"

Amy looked shocked. Tears started to fill her eyes. "Then why did..you take me….on a date?" She asked as she started sobbing.

Sonic ran his fingers through his quills. "Just to make you happy…" He mutters. He looked at Amy. "Please…Don't cry, Ames….We can still be friends…" He smiled softly.

Amy sighs then nods slightly. She then turns and leaves. Sonic watched him then raced back to his place, He saw a dark figure infront of his house. He looked down at his watch. It read 11pm. He flinched. Shadow was here for a whole hour.

Shadow looked towards Sonic and smiled alittle. Sonic stood infront of Shadow and kissed him. "I'm soooo sorry I'm late." He murmurs, wrapping his arms around Shadow's neck. Shadow wraps his arm around Sonic waist.

"Its fine. I understand." Shadow murmurs, gently kissing her neck.

"What can I do to repay you?" Sonic smirks lightly, opening his door to his place.

"Hmmm…" Shadow pushed him in, closing the door behind him. He continued to kiss on Sonic. A soft moan escaped Sonic's lips.

_**Oooooo! XD Lemon in the next chapter! R and R people! **_ ;3


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning! This chapter contains lemon! Don't like? Don't read or skip to the next chapter! Thanks! :3 Enjoy!**

Shadow smirks lightly and looked into Sonic's eyes. He kissed him, aggressively but passionately. . His hand ran slowly down Sonic back. Sonic felt Shadow's tongue exploring his mouth, taking in the taste of his mouth. Shadow pulled Sonic close, deepening the kiss. He then picked the azure hedgehog up and ran upstairs, into Sonic's room. He placed him onto the bed and lies over him as he continued to kiss him. Sonic felt as if he was in a different world when he was with Shadow, especially right now. He wanted more of what Shadow could offer.

"S-shadow…" Sonic whispers after pulling away from him. "I…I want more." He said, looking into those ruby red orbs. Shadow grinned a little.

"Are you sure?" Shadow asked, looking down at the smaller hedgehog. Sonic nods and Shadow went back and started nibbling on Sonic's neck. Sonic gasps lightly, enjoying the feeling of Shadow's lips on his skin. Shadow's mouth moves downward onto Sonic already rock-hard manhood. He swirls his tongue around it. Sonic shivers slightly at the new feeling and moans softly. Shadow took Sonic in his mouth whole, causing him to squeal in delight. Sonic moans as he watched Shadow head bob up and down. He ran his hand through Shadow's quills. Shadow smirks from the position he was in then pulled away.

"On your belly." Shadow ordered. Sonic quickly obeyed. He glanced over his shoulder as Shadow pulled Sonic onto his hands and knees. Shadow looked towards Sonic. He saw the nervousness in his eyes "If it hurts too much, we'll stop and leave it there.." He murmurs softly, kissing his back. Sonic nods then buries his face into the pillow as Shadow slowly inserted himself into Sonic. A whimper escapes Sonic's mouth and Shadow stopped. He waited a moment before he got the okay from Sonic to continue. Tears started to fill Sonic's eyes as Shadow pushed on yet Shadow didn't notice until he looked towards Sonic. He once again stopped. "Tell me when you're ready." Shadow said softly. Sonic took a few deep breaths then nods towards Shadow. Shadow lightly grips Sonic's hips and slowly moved his own, giving Sonic gently and slow thrusts. At first, it horribly painfully for Sonic but soon enough, the pain eased up and pleasure took its place.

"F-faster…" Sonic begged. Shadow grins lightly and obeys, picking up the pace for his blue lover. A loud moan escapes Sonic and Shadow's throats. Sonic grips the sheets. "Harder!" He yelled. Shadow couldn't do anything but to obey. His hands grip Sonic's hips alittle tighter. "Shadow! Faster! Harder!" He screams. Shadow tilts his head back and does what his lover says.

"S-Sonic…I…I'm going to….c-cum!" Shadow yelled, gripping Sonic's hips even tighter.

Sonic bites onto the pillow, screaming in pleasure. "M-me too!"

"Ahh! Sonic!" Shadow moans, releasing a load of whiteness into Sonic. "Shadow!" Sonic screams in return, messing up the bed sheets…

Sonic and Shadow pant heavily, falling onto the bed. Sonic buries his face into Shadow's chest as Shadow wraps his arm around him.

"I love you…" Sonic murmured, kissing Shadow lightly.

"I love you too." Shadow said, returning the kiss.

Sadly…the two were unaware of the two, teary eyed eyes that were watching them from the bedroom window.

**_Gasp! Who could that be? Sowwie if this chapter was….suckish…But I promise the next one won't be! :3 R & R please!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks Guys for the reviews! Y'all are awesome! X3 **_

Sonic and Shadow drift off into a nice long sleep, still unaware of the eyes in the window. Those eyes belong to no one other than Amy Rose. Amy just watched in pure horror. She couldn't believe what she just saw. "H-he chose him….over ME?" She yelled, staggering away from the window. "He will not…He **Won't** take my Sonikku away from me. I'll get him to love me…I'll…I'll find a way from him to be with me!" She growled before running off.

As morning quickly came, the two hedgehogs were still fast asleep, tired from their intercourse last night. Shadow grunts and puts his arm over his eyes as the sun shines through the window. He yawns lightly and looked down towards Sonic. He smiled as Sonic cuddled close to him. He kissed his forehead. Sonic eyes slowly opened. He glanced around then remembered what happened. He smiled lightly.

"Good Morning..." Sonic said, looking up at Shadow. Shadow kissed Sonic. "Morning." He said softly. He ran his fingers through his lover's tangled quills. Sonic purred softly at Shadow's touch. Shadow chuckled lightly before gently pulling away from Sonic and getting out of bed. "Imma take a shower…" He murmurs before heading into the bathroom. Sonic grins widely as he sat up. "Okay…" He sighs happily. He heard the shower turn on and soon enough steam rolling out from under the door. He smiled mischievously and stood up, heading towards the bathroom but quickly stopped. He ears perk slightly at the sound of knocking at his front door. He frowned and quickly headed downstairs. He opens the door and his face pales…

"Hiya Sonic!" Amy greeted. She smiled and pushed past him, into the house. She looked up at him. "What's wrong, Sonikku?" She asked, placing a hand on his forehead. "Are you sick?" She gave him a false worried face. Sonic shook his head quickly.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked, pulling away from her. Amy frowned. I…I have to tell you something…" She murmured. She turned her back to him, smirking to herself. She forced herself to start crying.

"Amy…What is it?" Sonic asked. He sighs and pulled her close.

"I'm…I'm pregnant…" Amy whispers.

Sonic pulled away from her. He had no words to say but he knew. It wasn't his.

…But someone should tell that to the onyx hedgehog standing at the top of the steps…

_**O_O A-Amy's…Pregnant? *Dies* R&R people!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's chapter 6! Sorry if it's kinda bad and short but the next one will be dramatic and longer,**_

Sonic stood there as he looked at Amy. "A-Amy…You're pregnant?" He asked as if she didn't say it before. Amy whimpers and nods. "Please…Don't hate me…" She said softly, burying her face in Sonic's chest.

"Who's is it?" Sonic asked. He couldn't help but to wrap his arms around Amy and held her. "Yours…" Amy answered. Sonic shook his head.

Shadow stayed upstairs, his ears flatten against his head and a scowl resting on his face. He was really pissed. How could Sonic do such a thing to him after...? Shadow snorts, clenching his fists.

Amy cries. "Please Sonic…Please…don't leave me…" She said into his chest.

'_Don't accept it..'_ Shadow thought, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Amy…" Sonic sighs. "I don't have a choice…." He pulled away from her and ran his fingers through his quills. He then noticed that it was silent upstairs. He started going up the steps and stopped dead in his tracks. "S-Shadow.."

Shadow's red orbs glare at Sonic. He stood up and walked down the steps, walking past Sonic. He glared at Amy as well.

"Shadow..wait." Sonic called, stepping infront of him. "It's not what you think. Please, hear me out." He begged.

Shadow brushed past Sonic and just left. "I…I shouldn't have even…came…" He sighs. He glanced back at Sonic, hurt, anger, and pain filled his eyes. "I…Knew this was too good to be true.." Sonic watched Shadow as tears welled up in his eyes.

Amy, on the other hand, was watching the ground grinning. "Sonic…" She looked up at him, wiping her eyes and walking towards him. She placed a hand on his arm but Sonic jerked away. He wipes his own eyes and glared at Amy. "You're…Something else, Amy. This…could've waited until he left." He mutters.

"Why was he here anyway?" Amy asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Huh? Why?" She pressed. Sonic's temper flared.

"He's here because I love him. **Not** you." Sonic yelled before running after Shadow, leaving Amy again, dumbfounded. Her first plan was a fail. She growled then looked around the house. She spots the phone and smirks.

Shadow had teleported far off from Sonic. Far away from anyone. He didn't want to even about Sonic yet he was. How could he do something like this to him? Why? '_I thought…He loved me..'_ Shadow sighs at the thought. He felt wetness on his fur and wipes his eyes. He scowled. Now he was crying over him. He started to walk around, not really caring where he was at the moment. Being away from everyone including Sonic, felt great but deep inside, he wanted Sonic. He wanted to forget about Amy…

Sonic raced through the town, looking around for his lover. _'I have to tell him it's not true. That child isn't mine!' _He wipes his eyes once again and continued running. He needed to talk to Shadow and he wanted him back. He knew Shadow. He was going to be hard to speak to.

_**Poor Shadow! ='( Y'all wanted him to blow up at Sonic, eh? He will...soon. =3 **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Finally! Chapter 7 ish here! Sorry it's REALLY late. =) **_

Shadow looked around as he crossed his arms over his chest. Somehow….He found himself deep in the mountains. It was quiet. Almost an eerie silence but that's how Shadow liked it. He needed to think. He felt betrayed. He felt used. But worst of all…he felt alone.

After the incident with Maria, he was thinking that he'd never find anyone to be as close with as he was with Maria but he did. He found Sonic. Someone he loves. Someone he trusts. Someone who cares about him.

But, it quickly changed. Thanks to a certain pink hedgehog. Amy was jealous. She always has been but Shadow doubted that her 'pregnancy' was really true. Sonic had gone out with her before they started going out.

Shadow frowned. How'd he let himself get into this situation?

…

Sonic saw no sights of Shadow in town. He bolts through the forest but quickly stopped when his communicator started beeping. He glanced down at his wrist and looked at the name before rolling his eyes. '_Rouge.'_ He sighs, before answering. Who knows? She might know where Shadow was. Yet…He regretted answering.

"Sonic! Where are you? How could you? Why'd you leave Amy after knowing she was pregnant with **YOUR** baby!" Rouge screamed. You could hear Amy in the background, crying. "And you know good and well you love her!" She added.

Sonic finally got a chance to talk. "Rouge, I told her I was going to help her with the child whether I like it or not." He sighs, listening to the silence on the other end. "Have you seen Shadow, Rouge?" He asked.

"No, I haven't. Why do you ask?" Rouge asked calmly. She glanced at Amy, who was watching the ground.

"I need to talk to him… It's important." Sonic replied.

Rouge blinked. _'Important? Since when Sonic had to talk to Shadow about something important?' _She thought, raising an eyebrow. "Have you tried calling him on the communicator?" She asked.

"Yes." Sonic rolled his eyes. That was the first thing he did.

"What about tracking him on with the GPS in his communicator? Everyone has one…" Rouge then said. Sonic smiled softly. "Thank you, Rouge."

"Sonic wait!" Rouge quickly called. Sonic waited. "What's the real reason you need to speak with Shadow?" She asked. "Hmph, Ask Amy." He said before disconnecting from Rouge. He then brought up the GPS and spots a red dot blinking in the middle of a few mountains. "Thank you, Rouge…" Sonic murmured to himself before running off, heading towards his destination.

…

Amy cursed under her breath. Rouge glanced over at Amy before looking up towards everyone else who stood in the room. Tails, Cream, Cheese and Knuckles watch Amy. They knew something was up, they just didn't know what.

…

Sonic had made it to the mountains. He followed the sound of the beeping that leads to his lover.

Shadow was clueless. He was oblivious that Sonic was tracking him. He was deep in thought, thinking about what he should do. The blue hedgehog turned the tracking device off before he appeared behind Shadow. Shadow's ear twitched and he glanced over his shoulder. He scowled.

"Before you say anything, hear me out. Please…" Sonic whispers softly. Shadow looked ahead of him as if ignoring him but…he was listening.

Sonic sighs. "Before I…started going out with you, I was with Amy but I did do much with her. Slowly, I found out it wasn't working out between me and her. So I left her. But she didn't take it well. She wanted to be 'Friends with Benefits' which was something I didn't want. I just wanted to be friends. Nothing more. I swear." He said quickly. He ran a hand through his quills nervously. "I really don't think Amy's pregnant…and if she is…It's not mine…" He added.

Shadow continued to look ahead of him, not saying a word.

_**Oooo! What shall happen? XD **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey Guys! Chapter 8 is up! Hope you like it! =D**_

"S-Shadow?" Sonic stuttered. "Please…say something." He begged. He wasn't ready to lose the one he loved. Not now… not ever. He was afraid he was going to lose Shadow all because of Amy. Sonic scowled lightly. He hated that girl so bad right now but he came to make things right with his lover. He steps towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Shadow…I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I love you too much to do that." He said.

Shadow glanced over his shoulder at Sonic. The look in his eyes… the pain…the sadness…the hurt. It was all there. Shadow looked back ahead of him. "Why aren't you with Amy?" He mutters hatefully.

"Because I don't want her!" Sonic said loudly. Tears slowly filled Sonic's eyes. "I don't want her! I want you! I love you!" He drops to the ground, crying. "Please…Shadow…listen to me….The only thing I've done to Amy was kiss her…nothing more!" He listened to the silence before he felt a finger wipe his eyes. "I can never stay mad at you…" Shadow said. His voice was soft but emotionless. It matched the look in his eyes. Sonic was shocked. What was wrong? Shadow smiled…slightly. "Come…I heard Amy was at Rouge's place…" He picked the blue hedgehog up and teleported off.

Rouge flicks her ear and glanced out of the window. She blinks at the sight of Sonic in Shadow arms. She watched Shadow set Sonic down. She quickly went to the door and opened it. She looked up at the two hedgehogs. "Hey guys!" She said with a wide smile. Shadow grunts and walked past her.

"Hey Rouge.." Sonic said with a soft, sad smile. He walked in as well. Rouge closed the door and looked towards the two hedgehogs. Shadow stood in the farest corner. Sonic sat in a chair next to Knuckles and Tails. "Somethng's up. And I want to know what." Rouge said, putting her hands on her hips. Shadow said nothing, of course. Sonic looked towards Amy then Rouge.

"Well?" Rouge said looking at the three hedgehogs. Amy shrugs. "I told you my situation." She murmurs. Shadow growled. "And what would that be?" He asked, glaring towards Amy. Amy frowned. "I told you I'm-" She gets cut off by Shaodw. "So...you wouldn't mind taking a pregnancy test then." He smirked lightly. Amy felt like she died inside. She's going to get caught.

Knuckles, Cream, and Tails look at Amy.

"I..I don't see...why not." Amy said softly.

_**Hmph...Well, there's chapter 8! Tell me what you think! R & R people!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is here! Sorry it's late…School is driving me insane!**

"Good." Shadow said. He was still smirking. He watched Amy. Amy felt like he was looking through her. He knew. He knew all too well…

"Rouge…give Amy some water…." Shadow mutters before teleporting off. It was silent in the room. Knuckles looked at Tails. Tails looked at Cream. Cream looked at Amy and Amy looked at Sonic. Sonic hasn't said much since he got there. "Sonic…you believe me…right?" She asked, whimpering. Sonic's pale green eyes glare at her. He scowled, crossed his leg over the other and looked away from her. "Why should I listen to anything you say? Hmm? Answer that for me." Sonic said. His voice was calm but hard. It made Amy shiver. "You might as well tell them now. You wouldn't have to go through this if you told the truth.." He sighs.

"I am telling the truth!" Amy said. She noticed that Rouge left to go into the kitchen to grab a glass of water for her. She was growing anxious and fearful. She didn't know what to do.

"Hmph…" Sonic looked away. Amy's heart sunk. Rouge returned with the glass of water and handed it to Amy. Amy looked at the glass of water before drinking it slowly. Sonic rolled his eyes. _'She's about to look stupid.' _He thought.

Shadow teleported back into the house with a box in his hand. Amy shook lightly when Shadow returned. "Here…." He mutters, giving her the box. Amy took the box and slowly went into the bathroom. Shadow watched her until he heard the bathroom door close. He sat down on the arm of the chair Sonic was sitting in. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Everyone one in the room was waiting for the results. They don't know how this would turn out.

"Maybe she is pregnant…" Rouge said softly.

Knuckles shook his head. "She's hesitant…She can't be pregnant… She would lie.." He sighs.

Tails fondles with his tails. "I agree with Knuckles. I've never seen Amy so…scared. So nervous."

Cream frowned "Why are you doubting her? Amy would never lie to us." He argues.

"Unless, it has something to do with me." Sonic murmured, playing with Shadow's tail. Shadow still didn't say anything. He was waiting. He also didn't notice the look on Knuckles, Cream, and Rouge's face. They wondered why Sonic and Shadow were so close to each other. Tails already knew. He grins softly.

"Don't they…hate each other?" Knuckles murmured into Rouge's ear. Rouge nods. "I think so…You don't think…"

"Nah…" Knuckles said, shaking his head.

As the team continued to wait, they realized Amy hasn't come out yet. It was very quiet.

"Someone go get her…." Shadow mutters. He grew very impatient. He ran a hand through his quills.

Cream stood and knocked on the bathroom door. "Amy? Are you alright?" She called. She puts her ear against the door. She heard nothing. When she tried to open the door, she realized it was locked. "Amy…Open up…." She called again. When nothing happened, Sonic was about to bust the door down but Cream already handled that.

Tails, Rouge and Sonic looked over with wide eyes. Shadow only smirked. He knew Amy wasn't there. She escaped out of the bathroom window. "What does the test say, Cream." He asked in his deep, soft voice.

Cream found the test on the sink. She was shocked. "I-i-it's….negative…" She called back.

_**Whhoooo! Chapter 9 is done! Amy is in trouble! XD**_

_**R &R guys! Tell me how you like it! And request something you would like in the story…Maybe I could change it up.. =D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks for the comments guys! :D**_

Shadow flicked his ear. "Interesting…" He mutters. He rolled his eyes. "She's…pathetic…" He said. He glanced back at Sonic when he tapped him.

"Should we look for her?" Sonic asked. Shadow shook his head. "No. Let her come back on her own."

"What if she doesn't come back?" Cream asked. Shadow looked over to her. He sighs deeply. "I don't care. She's not my problem anymore." He stood. He felt Knuckles and Rouge watching him. He glared towards them. "What?" He asked, irritated.

"She was a problem to you?" Rouge asked, eyeing Shadow as she stood. She stepped up him, looking up at him. "Yeah." Shadow said simply. "Why?" Rouge asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "She's an annoying little pest…Like yourself." Shadow scowled. Rouge glared up at him

"Don't talk to her like that!" Knuckles said, pushing infront of Rouge. He stood eye to eye to Shadow. Shadow smirked. Knuckles growled. Shadow's smirk is…so…intimidating. He hated it. He balls his hand up into a fist and swung but, of course, Shadow was too quick for him. Shadow back kicked him., knocking him down. Knuckles stood up and lunged at Shadow but Sonic stopped him before he got a chance to hit him.

"Guys, chill." Sonic said, pushing the two away from each other. Knuckles mutters something under his breath and stepped on the other side of the room. Rouge quickly went over and calmed him down alittle.

Sonic sighs and looked up at the ebony hedgehog. He placed his hands on his chest. Shadow couldn't help but to wrap his arms around Sonic's waist. He sighs softly. For some reason, Sonic made him weak. No matter how much he hated it…He loved it as well. He bites down on his lip. "I'm….I'm sorry…" He said softly to him. Sonic smiled. "I know you are." He chuckles softly. Sonic leans up and kissed him. Shadow smiled, completely forgetting about where they were. He pulled Sonic even closer, deepening the kiss.

Tails grins, shaking his head lightly. "Get a room." He teased.

Cream was shocked at the sight. "Awwwwwwwww!" She squealed. She smiled. "Chao Chao!" Cheese said, happily.

Knuckles and Rouge just stood there with a blank expression on their faces.

Shadow pulled away from his lover and glanced at Rouge at Knuckles. "Hmph. Now you know why Amy was my problem." He grunts. He sat down, pulling Sonic onto his lap. Sonic blushed furiously, looking down. Shadow rolled his eyes playfully.

"So….Since…." Rouge couldn't finish her question. She was sorta lost. Knuckles smirked, he gets it. "Amy did all of that…cause you are with him….Such a sad case…." He shook his head.

Cream and Tails laugh softly. Shadow looked up at Sonic. "You thought they were going to be…different?" He asked softly. He saw Sonic nod and smiled gently. "They are your friends…They wouldn't do that to you." He murmured. Sonic smiled at Shadow before kissing him once again.

One small problem though…Rouge didn't like it..for…She liked Shadow…

**Gah! XD This is terrible! Will Rouge end up like Amy..or Worse? **

**R & R people!**

**Promise I'll move on from the couple drama…soon. –Evil Laugh- **


	11. Chapter 11

**Drumroll Please *Drumroll*IIIII'mmmmm Baaaaaack! Chapter 11 ish here! :D I own no Sonic charries (Just so yah know!)**

Tails tilts his head slightly. "Shadow, we're your friends too." He said with a soft smile. His blue eyes sparkle slightly. Cream nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we'll always be your friends…as long as you don't hurt Sonic, of course…"

Everyone laughed except Rouge. She wasn't too happy about this. Knuckles nudge Rouge. "What's wrong?" He asked softly. Rouge looked up at him and shook her head. "Nothing, just thinking." She smiled alittle but in her head, she was rioting. She wanted Sonic gone and somehow…she was going to make it happen. "Hey guys, I have to go…I'll see y'all later.." Rouge said before quickly leaving.

Shadow nuzzled Sonic's side, causing him to jump and squeal softly. His face turned a bright red. "What's with her….?" Shadow asked, his voice muffled because of Sonic's fur. Knuckles shrugs. "I dunno…I guess something upset her or she wasn't feeling well." Knuckles said, as clueless as he wanted to be. Shadow glanced up at Knuckles, raising an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you…go check on her?" He asked. Knuckles shrugs. "Nah… Imma leave her be…I don't think I want to be near her when she's angry….." He mutters.

Cream giggles. "Knuckles is scared of Rouge…." She laughs. Sonic and Tails join her. Shadow only shook his head.

"N-no! I'm not scared of her!" Knuckles said, his cheeks turning pink. He glanced away.

Everyone laughs, making Knuckles blush even more.

Rouge flew over the forest with a scowl resting on her face. She was clearly pissed. She wanted Shadow even though she knew he was gay. She also didn't know that someone else liked _her _but she didn't care, like Amy, she was going to figure out a plan to make Shadow hers but how? He's in love with Sonic. "Ugh!" She growled. She lands and glanced around. She started walking quickly, her eyes were filled with anger. Something deep in her mind told her to try and murder Sonic and to have Shadow to herself. She grins. "Yeah right…" She shook her head. It's such an awesome idea. She was going to put rat poison in his food but since Sonic has that sensitive nose, it wouldn't work and with Shadow by his side, she couldn't like, beat his head in with a hammer or silt his throat. Rouge rolled her eyes, knowing how Shadow wouldn't let that happen. He'd take his own life before Sonic got his taken. Rouge kicked a rock in frustration. Why was thinking of a way to get Shadow so difficult! Rouge crossed her arms over her chest. _'I guess it's best to leave it alone….' _She thought with a frown. _'It's not like I can make a gay man straight….' _She scowled. Yep, she has given up that quickly, knowing there was no use.

Back at the house, Knuckles sat in a chair, looking out of a window. He was thinking about something but he was unsure about something. He continues to stare out the window.

Shadow leans up against the chair with his leg crossed over the other and his arms crossed over his chest. Sonic had went into the kitchen with Tails and Cream had went to go search for Amy, after a moment of trying to get her to not to. Shadow yawns softly. He was sleepy and hungry. He was ready to head home with Sonic. He was clearly bored so he glanced over at Knuckles. He rolled his eyes as his friend daydreams. "Thinkin' about Rouge?" He asked, startling Knuckles. Knuckles nods his head then sighs. "I…guess…" He said softly. Shadow blinks and stood, walking over to the red echidna. "You…Guess?" He asked, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. Knuckles shrugs. "Yeah."

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked. Normally, he wouldn't be concerned about Knuckles' problems but something about this made him itch. He watched Knuckles look up at him then back out of the window..

"After you told us you and Sonic you were gay…I couldn't help but to notice how…upset she was…" Knuckles murmured sadly. He sighs softly. "I don't think she accepts that…or…" He stopped and looked down. Shadow already finished his sentence: Or she could like one of us… Shadow cringed at the thought. This…Is going to be a LONG day…..

_**Hey Guys! I know this took a long time and sorry if it's alittle…boring but in the next chapter…. –Covers Mouth- I not telling! XD R&R guys, tell me what you think! :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Party PEOPLE! :D Here's Chapter 12! Sorry it took sooooooo long! I own No one!**

Shadow scratched the back of his head, thinking and biting his lip. _'If…..Amy liked Sonic….Does that mean….Rouge likes me?' _He thought with wide eyes. He didn't want that at all. He frowned softly at such a thought. _'That's ridiculous!' _

"Shadow, is everything alright?" Knuckles asked, watching him. Shadow grunts and nods before standing. "Yep! Everything's good!" He said quickly. "Hey, Sonic, I'll be back in a moment, Kay?"

Before Sonic could even say okay, Shadow had already left. Knuckles blinks, wondering what was going through Shadow's head at the moment. It wasn't like him to just run off without a reason. Knuckles shrugs though, This is Shadow we're taking about. He does anything without a reason.

Shadow ran. He was trying to catch up to Rouge. He was starting to think it wasn't the best idea to actually go after the bat. He didn't want what he thought before was true. He really didn't.

"Rouge!" Shadow called as he ran into the forest since that's where Rouge's scent leads him. He looked around only seeing green blurs fly past him. But he suddenly stops. _'What am I doing? I shouldn't be going after her!' _He thought, running a hand through his quills. _'Yeah, she has been my friend for awhile but still…' _He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest as he started thinking.

But something drags him out of his thoughts. His ears twitch as not one but two distant screams ring out from the distance along with an explosion. Off towards town, you could see pure black smoke filling the sky quickly. In seconds, Shadow was off and running towards the town. But he was in for something bad….

**-Gasps!- What could have happened? Sorry it's short! :D I'll update soon! R&R guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey Guys! Guess who's back? xXx-Sonadow-xXx is back with chapter 13! Hope you enjoy!**_

Sickening thoughts were running through Shadow's head as he ran towards town. He didn't bother to call Sonic and the others.

That explosion was loud enough for them to hear. Shadow was nothing but a black blur as he sped past trees and into town. As

he stopped to look at the damage, it seemed as if a bomb went off. Some people were running away with their injured family

members and friends, others weren't so lucky. Buildings were on fire and slowly falling apart and many houses that were there,

weren't even there anymore. And was scared Shadow the most was that this town was so lively! So energetic! So colorful! But

everything is so Silent. So… Dead. It sent shivers down his spine and normally, this wouldn't faze him. He'd just shrug his

shoulders and walk away, leaving the situation to Sonic and the others. But something about this was so wrong. _'There was no  
><em>

_warning… No threat… No nothing!' _ Shadow thought. He had to be dreaming! This was a nightmare. He slowly made his way

through the debris and corpses. He feared the worst. Especially since Rouge and Amy were out there.

"Rouge! Amy!" He called out as he searched through the debris from the fallen buildings. Smoke and the smell of blood clouded

his sense of smell. He told himself not to panic. Amy and Rouge could be safe and sound… or with the person who did this.

"Amy? Rouge?" He called out again. As he searched, he'd cut or scrape his legs on some metal. His ears flickered at any sound.

But a familiar sound came out of the silence: The sound of X Tornado. He glanced around, trying to see where it landed. He did,

he rushed over. Knuckles and Sonic were the first ones out. The seemed… dazed. They never saw so much damage to one town.

Cream, Cheese and Tails looked out of the windows, confused.

"Don't just stand there," Shadow said, frustrated. "Help me look for them." His voice was soft but serious.

" 'Them…?'" Knuckles asked, stepping towards Shadow, nervously. Sonic stood next to Knuckles.

"Amy and Rouge. They're out there somewhere." Shadow said with a frown. He glanced back over his shoulder, seeing flashing

lights off ambulances, fire trucks and police cars. "I know they're safe…I can feel it…"

"But who would do something like this? Why would they do something like this? How was _this_ even caused?" Sonic asked as he

started to panic.

"We'll figure that out later," Shadow said, his voice still calm. "Right now, we need to find the girls and rescue them before

something worse happens." He turned his back to the team and ran off. For Sonic and Knuckles' sake, he needed to find Amy

and Rouge. He had to know that they were okay. He had to admit, he felt guilty that the two even ran off. He felt like it was his

fault. '_If the girls didn't run off,__everything would be okay….' _He thought as he searched through the town. _'Please be okay…_

_Please…' _

* * *

><p>Off, far away from danger, Amy and Rouge lie in a cage near their kidnapper. The kidnapper smiled evily. "Let the games begin."<p>

_**Hmm, alittle off the Sonadow love but it'll come back. :) R&R!**_


End file.
